


Girl With One Eye

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: The Mistress decides to visit on Osgood- the still alive one of course- and unwittingly faces both the consequences of her actions and the side of the human race who are not willing to hide under their beds when the monsters come to eat them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a lot more violent than I was expecting and as much as it pains me to do this to Missy I think Osgood really needs revenge after everything the Mistress did to the two of them (although only one has to live with it).

The Mistress felt like visiting the Osgood she hadn’t killed.

Well- she was bored and didn’t feeling like overthrowing a planet, burning a planet or bugging the Doctor so there really wasn’t much else she could think of.

She was sure the pretty little scientist must be missing her. Wouldn’t it be so kind of her to pop in and reassure the human that all was well with her?

The Tardis settles down again and the Mistress hums, plucking her parasol from the stand beside the doors.

The night air is somewhat warm against her skin and the Time Lady wrinkles her nose in slight disgust with the too warm planet that was Sol 3.

Missy quickly disables the security system and pushes open the glass doors into the building. The man at the desk looks up briefly.

“New?” He asks, eyebrows raising. The Mistress smiles politely.

“Yes, I’m hoping to move all my stuff in tomorrow but I thought it would be nice just to stay the night here before that.” The security guard frowns.

“Don’t you need your keys?” Missy grins forcedly at him.

“Yes- I popped by earlier for them.” Before any more questions bring her closer to killing him she sweeps up the stairs with a saccharine smile, “Have a good night, sir.”

She starts humming again as she climbs the stairs. It turns into mumbled singing before long and as she trots up to Osgood’s door she quietens, concentrating on picking the lock.

The door swings open and she interrupts her- rather brilliant if she did say so herself- singing to call out for the human.

“Hey! Ossie? Where are you?” The words lilt upwards childishly and she laughs a little to herself.

“I said hey!” She smirks, feeling the mishmash of fear, hatred, grief and determination as she scientist realises that she’s here, “Girl who didn’t die.” She can almost hear the panicked breathing then the sharp intake of a breath from an inhaler. She rounds the corner and blinks, coming eye to eye with a gun.

The human on the other end looks absolutely terrified yet completely in control.

The Mistress sighs, planting her hands on her hips.

“So, this is how you greet me.” She pouts, leaning forwards so the barrel of the gun just brushes the skin of her forehead. The girl does not waver, the trigger being pulled ever so slightly in warning.

“How do you expect me to greet the monster who murdered my sister?” And the human- or perhaps Zygon?- glares at her with steel in her eyes. Her eyes narrow.

“Have a tea party and discuss the weather?” She spits out and the Mistress pretends to consider this, tapping a finger against her hollow cheek.

“Well, it would be nice.” She summarises, biting her tongue between her teeth.

“I’d rather die.” Is the scientists biting and bitter retort. The Mistress sighs.

“Look- I didn’t want to kill her-“

“Then why did you!” Grinds out Osgood, teeth clenched together and shuddering in anger. Her arm remains surprisingly steady and the Time Lady rolls her eyes.

“She was pretty and the Doctor liked her. Of course she had to go.” The gun goes off twice and Osgood does not flinch or look, the fire in her eyes burning strong.

“That is not a reason. She was my sister!” The Mistress swears, crumpling to the floor and staring at her leg shocked.

“You just shot me!” She says, eyebrows in her hairline, “Twice!” She adds before dropping the façade. The Time Lady whistles, face paling slightly.

“Who knew you had it in you?” The scientist looks down at her coldly.

Osgood squats to the ground, thrusting the gun up against Missy’s right heart. The Gallifreyan winces as she is forced against the blandly beige carpet- well she supposes at least it won’t be anymore if Osgood decides to put anymore holes in her.

“When you killed her I felt everything.” The human says, “I felt every cell die, every nerve ending scream, every atom of me burn up and crumble. The pain was bad enough but the shock gave me a heart attack. I had to be resuscitated.” She says it matter-of-factly, the hatred displayed in her feral expression and the trembled ending of each sentence.

“And then.” Osgood stands, smiles a smile that only those on the brink of enacting their revenge can, “I realised that she had died.” She leans over the Mistress, gun still pointed at her chest.

“And that hurt even more.” She fires twice again and the Time Lady gasps, lips reddening but unable to do much of anything except stare at the human.

“You humans-“ She manages to spit out, cut off by laughter and blood, “Always remind me of me.” She chuckles again, deep crimson staining her clothes.

“I’m going to call an ambulance.” Says Osgood decisively, “See what amateur doctors think of you.” She walks around the corner, vanishing for a second before her head pokes around it again.

“You Time Lords aren’t allergic to aspirin are you?” She asks innocently, as if there wasn’t one currently bleeding out on her floor, “Only I think it might help with the pain.” She smiles sweetly before leaving for real.

The Mistress laughs, chest wheezing.

“Because I hate you soooo much.” She says even though the human/ Zygon can’t hear her.

Her vortex manipulator pulls her back to the Tardis.


End file.
